The Cabinet
by lintangsepuluhderajat
Summary: Hermione tak menyangka. Keisengannya berdampak lebih besar dari sekedar detensi bersama si bau Filch. Sepuluh detik di Lemari Penghilang mengantarkannya pada seorang bocah di waktu yang berbeda tapi dalam ruang yang sama. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut rapi yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Tom Riddle. First year until last year. Still prolog
1. Chapter 1

**The Cabinet**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**OOCs, typo(s), abal, dan segala bentuk WARNING yang terlintas dipikiranmu saat membaca ini**

_**Ini asli terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic dengan pairing yang sama, berjudul SANTA karya reddishblood**_

**Tom Riddle Jr – Hermione Granger**

**Happy Reading! Happy Comment! and be reviewer**

**#1**

**Prolog**

Hermione tak menyangka. Keisengannya ternyata berdampak lebih besar dari sekedar detensi bersama si bau Filch. Sepuluh detik yang mengantarkannya pada seorang bocah di waktu yang berbeda tapi dalam ruang yang sama itu mengubah seluruh alur hidupnya sendiri. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut rapi yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Tom Riddle. _First year until last year. Still prolog._

"Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Namamu siapa?"

.

.

.

"Ini Hogwarts."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku juga bersekolah disini."

"Benarkah? Gryffindor? Tingkat berapa?"

.

.

.

"Ini adalah Lemari Penghilang, tidak tahukah kau?"

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku kembali?"

"Anytime."

.

.

.

"Hermione Granger."

.

.

.

"Well. Sampai jumpa, Tom Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cabinet**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**OOCs, typo(s), abal, dan segala bentuk WARNING yang terlintas dipikiranmu saat membaca ini**

_**Ini asli terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic dengan pairing yang sama, berjudul SANTA karya reddishblood**_

**Tom Riddle Jr – Hermione Granger**

**Happy Reading! Happy Comment! and be reviewer**

**#2**

**First Year**

Tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas Mantra dimulai.

Hermione membiarkan dua tungkai mungilnya berjalan santai di koridor lantai tujuh. Baru saja selesai menaruh buku pinjaman—lainnya—dari perpustakaan di laci meja didalam kamarnya dan berniat mendatangi Flitwick di kantornya untuk berdiskusi tentang teori mantra yang ditemukannya di bab 10. Ia meninggalkan kamarnya setelah Lavender Brown, seorang anak perempuan yang suka sekali memakai pita besar diatas kepala, masuk menerobos pintu dan meneror Hermione dengan teriakan serta uraian air mata tentang detensi dan tugas. Gagal paham, Hermione keluar dari kamar dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan bersenandung kecil disepanjang jalan.

Kelas Mantra ada di lantai tiga, Flitwick pasti masih ada di ruangannya dan si gadis muda Granger masih santai jalan-jalan sore di lantai tujuh. Santai kayak di pantai.

Masih ada tiga puluh menit, pikirnya kalem. Profesor Flitwick bukan tipe guru yang akan membuka kelasnya jauh-jauh sebelum pelajarannya dimulai, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kebiasaan McGonagall. Pintu kelasnya akan tetap tertutup rapat hingga saatnya tiba, mengharuskan siswa-siswa berdiri dengan tas berat akibat tebalnya buku-buku yang harus dijejeli didalamnya. Hermione bukanlah satu dari kumpulan bocah-bocah kurang pikiran seperti itu; ia memilih pergi ke perpustakaan, meminjam beberapa buku lagi, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas setelah terlebih dahulu memantrai tasnya dengan Mantra Peringan.

_Merlin, teman-temannya itu apa tidak pernah kepikiran untuk menggunakan sihir atau memang selalu lupa status penyihir mereka?_

Harry dan Ron mungkin masih berada di Aula Besar, duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil bermain catur. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi cara pikir Hermione tentang kelas Mantra walaupun dengan cara mereka sendiri. Padahal tahun pertama mereka sudah dimulai dengan ketegangan tingkat sedang. Sudah setengah semester, Natal telah usai dan belum ada perkembangan yang berarti dari pencarian mereka tentang Nicholas Flamel. Hermione masih merasa bahwa ia mengetahui sesuatu tapi otaknya tidak memberikan kepastian, dan kedua sahabat barunya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Ia baru memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menerobos Seksi Terlarang sekali lagi (mungkin saja Harry tidak serius ketika menerobos tempat itu!) ketika didengarnya suara kucing mengeong dan desisan Filch. Setengah semester berada di Hogwarts, pelajaran moral pertama yang dipetik Hermione adalah jauh-jauhlah dari Filch dan Ms. Norris, dimanapun, dan kapapun.

Peduli pada instingnya sendiri, tanpa tedeng aling-aling Hermione langsung belok setir ke kanan. Tubuhnya yang kecil dengan sempurna tersembunyi dibalik tiga patung zirah yang berjejer rapat.

"Jangan ribut, Sayangku." Didengarnya Filch mendesah sayang. "Anak-anak penyihir tidak tahu diuntung itu mungkin akan mengetahui rahasia terbesar Hogwarts. Mereka, dengan otak konyol itu, pasti akan berbuat kekacauan."

Satu alis Hermione terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Penyebabnya bukan karena Filch menghina dirinya—ia juga kan termasuk dalam kategori anak penyihir, tapi karena nada misterius yang dilancarkan squib itu. Hermione tidak terlalu menyukai rahasia, itulah sebabnya ia membenci permainan puzzle dan catur. Tapi gadis ini lumayan penasaran juga dengan rahasia yang di berusaha disembunyikan Filch. Apapun itu pasti sangat berbahaya.

Menjaga agar tubuh kecilnya tetap tidak kelihatan, dengan sangat hati-hati Hermione menjulurkan kepala kedepan. Posisi Filch berada sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Laki-laki itu tengah berjalan mondar-mandir didepan sebuah dinding sembari menyalak keras-keras;

"Aku butuh tempat untuk menyembunyikan barang-barangku." Begitu terus sampai tiga kali.

Tak lebih dari setengah detik, Filch telah menghilang dibalik dinding besar itu. Semakin menggunung rasa penasarannya, semakin beranilah Hermione keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi baru tiga langkah ia mengayunkan tungkainya pelaaan sekali, sebuah pintu muncul secara rahasia; terbentuk dan muncul begitu saja dari dinding kosong tempat Filch menghilang. Secepat kilat Hermione melemparkan tubuh kecilnya hingga membentur dinding bata dibalik patung monyet besar. Menahan diri untuk tidak meringis, gadis kecil itu kembali memantau ke luar. Filch sudah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, meninggalkan bau anyir darah dibelakangnya.

Penasaran, Hermione melangkah keluar lagi. Benaknya yang tak pernah berhenti berpikir kali ini blank. Tak bisa lagi bertanya-tanya hal apa yang gerangan terjadi.

Mencoba untuk tidak gagal paham, ia berdiri didepan dinding. Konsentrasinya terpusat penuh, mengikuti gerak-gerik Filch tadi karena ia bukanlah anak normal seperti kebanyakan.

Satu yang pasti, muncul sebuah pintu besar beronarmen aneh.

Hermione Granger semakin terpengarah. Hogwarts lebih ajaib dari sihir manapun.

**Next Chapter: First Year part 2**

"Oh ya?" Hermione nyinyir.

Setengah semester berada di Hogwarts, pelajaran moral kedua yang dipetik Hermione adalah jangan masuk lemari asing sembarangan, nanti ketemu bocah sok.

_**to be continued**_

makasih yang udah baca dan review.

Buat Miss Blink Bling, tolong ya miss, satu pagenya dibaca baik-baik. Itu diatasnya ada disclaimer buat karya Reddishblood. Hasil fict ini adalah karena fict Santa, murni karena saya suka ide tentang Hermione yang terlempar ke masa lalu tapi tidak menggunakan ide pasaran seperti pembalik waktu yang rusak. saya sama sekali tidak plagiat karya fic yang anda cantumkan. Bahkan saya tidak pernah membaca karya tersebut. Terima kasih.


End file.
